


Sleepy Genius

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, David Rossi - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, Erin Strauss - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Jennifer “JJ” Jareau - Freeform, Nightmares, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, Reid/Hotch Friendship, Spencer Reid - Freeform, sleepy Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Reid falls asleep at work and has a nightmare. The team is concerned, Reid is embarrassed.





	Sleepy Genius

The young genius could barely stay awake. Even with seven cups of coffee, his eyelids began to droop. He fought the losing battle for a minute before his head hit his desk with a loud clunk, causing the entire bullpen look at him.

Suddenly, all the women were cooing over the sleeping doctor. 

“He’s so cute!”

“He looks even younger somehow!”

“Poor Spence! He must not have gotten any sleep last night!”

“I have a blanket in my lair! I’ll be right back!”

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the pinkest, fluffiest blanket anybody had ever seen was covering the young agent and of course everyone was taking pictures.

“Aaron Hotchner! May I ask what is going on here?!?” Erin Strauss asks as she sees a crowd gathered around something

“Err… Nothing ma’am,” Hotch says, moving to attempt to hide his sleeping agent from the dragon known as Strauss.

Suddenly, a whimper causes all the heads to turn towards the sleeping doctor. The young agents face was pinched up and he was mumbling and whimpering. He was sweating and shaking.

“Reid? Wake up, kid! It’s just a nightmare,” Morgan says, shaking his shoulder. 

“I don’t want it! I don’t want it! Tobias! Please stop! No! Help! Hotch! Morgan! Please help! Please! Gideon! Help! Please!” The young agent shouts, thrashing in his office chair. By now, there are tears streaming down the young agents face.

“Reid, please wake up! It’s just a nightmare!” Hotch pleads with his distressed agent, shaking him.

“Come on, kid. Wake up,” Rossi says, putting a hand on Reid’s shoulder.

Suddenly, the young doctor bolts up, shaking, pale and sweating. 

“Reid, are you alright?” Hotch asks the young doctor.

“I I I’m f fine,” the young doctor stutters. He looks around the room. Although he’s glad he’s not back with Tobias Hankel, he’s mortified to see Section Chief Strauss.

“Reid, would you like to talk in my office?” Hotch asks, noticing the younger agent fiddling with his hands uncomfortably.

“N no, i it’s fine,” Reid says, opening his file and getting back to work.

JJ, Prentiss and Morgan share a concerned look but go back to work.

“Hotchner, a word?” Strauss suggests, pointing her head to Hotch’s office.

“I would like you to give Agent Reid the day off,” she tells him once they’re in the privacy of Hotch’s office.

“Alright,” he says, standing up.

“Make sure he gets there safely, alright?” She orders.

“Yes, ma’am,” Hotch replies, grabbing his coat and briefcase.

~~~

“Reid? Reid! Wake up! We’re leaving!” Hotch says, trying to wake his sleeping Agent.

“She’s not dead! Please! She’s not dead!” The distressed agent sobs.

“Reid, it’s ok. Wake up,” Hotch tells him.

Suddenly, Reid opens his eyes and looks around.

“H hotch?”

“It’s me, Reid. Come on. I’m taking you home,” he tells the young doctor.

“It’s fine. I can keep working,” Reid mumbles before putting his head on the desk and going back to sleep.

Hotch sighs. This isn’t going to be easy.

“Reid, if you don't wake up, I’m going to carry you out into the car in front of the entire bureau,” Hotch warns.

Reid just shifts and doesn’t wake up.

Hotch sighs. He picks Reid up bridal style, alarmed at how easy it is to carry him. They were going to have a serious talk about that later.

Reid shifts again and buries his head in Hotch's chest.

As Hotch walks through the bullpen with Reid in his arms, everyone has different reactions; some people were snickering, other were cooing and some were just silent.

Some agents tried taking their phones out but Hotch managed to stop most of them with a death glare. However, in the end, a few pictures were taken.

When they finally get to the car, Hotch carefully places Reid in the passenger seat and puts the seatbelt on.

~~~

Hotch pulls up in front of Reid’s appartement and exits the car.

“Reid, wake up. I’m not carrying you up seventeen flights of stairs,” Hotch says, shaking the young agent.

“It’s only six,” Reid mumbles before attempting to go back to sleep. 

“Reid, if you don’t wake up and get your but out of my car, you’re fired,” Hotch fibs.

Reid bolts up right and jumps out of the car.

Hotch chuckles at the geniuses actions.

“Come on,” Hotch tells Reid, grabbing his arm to lead him up the stairs.

When they get into Reid’s apartment, he lies down on the couch and looks at Hotch with tired eyes.

“Hey, Hotch?” 

“Yes, Reid?”

“Thank you,” the genius mumbles before falling back asleep.


End file.
